


The New Norm?

by Kou32



Series: Arcadia's Agency [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: It's been several weeks since the incident at the Opal Eye. Now a new case strange case is presented to the Albino detective. Her client hearing strange sounds and scratching in the walls. Jennifer is reluctant to take the case, but is told of a hood stranger that appeared during these strange incidents. Still driven by her own curious, could this be her chance to learn the truth?
Series: Arcadia's Agency [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609210





	1. Chapter 1

Merrill’s day started like most. She woke up at the crack of dawn for her morning run and brought her two dogs along. A chocolate Lab named Frisk and a black and white Border Collie named Pitch. The damp air was always refreshing and helped snap the young woman awake as the endorphins coursed through her. Merrill couldn’t help but think how busy the last three weeks had been. The botched robbery at the Opal Eye and the fire at Berry Springs Park had the entire town on edge. Even with two of thieves arrested, there was still no word on the third. Residents were advised to remain alert.

To make matters complicated, there was still no official statement from the fire marshal on what caused of the erupting fireball. It didn’t take long for the rumor mill to start up and spread like a plague of terror. People started jumping at shadows and the superstitious nature of the residents began to spin crazy tales of sinister creatures and the like slinking through the streets. The young officer had lost count as to how many false alarms she had responded to of “something” causing a disturbance.

After an hour of running and thinking. Merrill arrived back home, trying to be as quiet as possible. Her parents were still asleep, and she didn’t want to disturb them. The young woman had been meaning to move out soon, but work put that on the back burner. Not that any of them minded, but she felt it was time to become more independent. Much to the reluctance of her parents. She filled Frisk and Pitch’s bowls and went off to shower. The hot water felt heavenly as Merrill stood underneath the showerhead and let her thoughts run wild. None of this made sense to her, Dunbar was supposed to be a quiet town. It had a population of roughly 10,000 people in a town nearly twenty miles across, and less than half of that was the business and residential district. The rest was all forests, trails, lakes, campgrounds, and other wildlands stretching up to the foothills of the nearby mountains. Which also brought in many tourists to marvel at its natural beauty and wonder. Even with the college and Inn-Smith academy that brought in students across the nation, it still felt like a rural east coast town out in the country. It’s own little place out of time and Merrill wanted to keep it that way.

Done with her self-reflection and feeling more refreshed, the rookie turned off the water and step out of the shower, “Alright! Today is gonna be a great day! I know people are scared, but that’s why I’m here!” she said to pump herself up.

The young officer quickly got dressed in the standard tan uniform and headed downstairs. The dogs waiting patiently for her at the foot of the stairs, “You boys be good okay!” She gave them a quick scratch and kiss before she headed to the kitchen to grab a protein bar and to the station.

** ~Dunbar Police Station 7:45 am~ **

The overly posh station was quiet when Merrill arrived. Hilda sat at front desk reading a thick book, her eye glanced at the rookie as she entered then went back to reading. As said rookie walked by the desk, she noticed the white floral sundress the receptionist was wearing had some rather notable cleavage and a near thigh high length.

“She’s really trying today.” The officer observed as she passed by the red head. She then spied Emily getting up from her desk and walking towards her. Giving a half wave and tied smile.

“Officer O’Connell I’m here to relieve you!” Merrill gave her fellow officer a salute and a big smile.

“Heh, I don’t know where you get all that energy. I’m going home to pass out. It’s on you kid.” The ginger haired woman said as she passed the rookie and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“Have a good one!” Merrill said and she continued towards her desk near the back and got to work.

** ~Dunbar Police Station 11:30 am~ **

After several hours of organizing reports, the sound of footsteps caught Merrill’s attention. Approaching the young officer was Hilda with an older man in toe. He was in his mid-forties, had lightly tanned skin, dark eyes, black crew cut hair, and thin features.

“Got another one for you.” The redhead said abruptly as she turned on her heel and quickly marched back to her desk without another word. Leaving the man to stand awkwardly in front of the rookie.

Merrill was unfazed by the redhead’s usual abruptness as she offered the man a warm smile, “Hello sir, how can I help you?” She said as she offered him a seat.

“Thank you for your time officer.” He quickly sat down, “My name is James Warren and I live just off of Canter Road-” The older man started.

“More in the wilderness or the town border?” Merrill interrupted.

“Uh, the wilderness.” He answered.

“Gotcha, wanted to be sure. Please, continue.” Merrill said as she readied herself to take down his statement. On closer inspection, the rookie noticed he had some rather dark circles under his eyes and a very faint whiff of whiskey underneath his cologne.

“Anyway, over the past few days I’ve been hearing strange noises. I know strange noises are to be expected living out there. But I’ve lived out there for twenty plus years, I know the usual noises. Scratching noises from inside the walls, heavy footfalls from outside, and growling. Every time I went to check, there was nothing. At first, I thought it someone playing a prank on me or a critter snuck in. But, just last night, I caught a glimpse of a figure. The looked human and were wearing cloak. However, before I could call out to them. They passed by a tree in my backyard and vanished.”

Merrill stopped taking notes and looked at the older man questioningly, “They, vanish-”

“No.” A voice cut off Merrill before she could inquire further.

Sheriff Cameron Meadows stood between Merrill and James holding a large coffee cup, “We’ve been getting too many of these reports over the past three weeks. All of which turned out to be nothing. I’m not about to waste more resources than I already have on these ‘supernatural’ events.”

Cameron then turns to address the man, “Did you drink during these experiences sir?”

James went to retort before the older woman interrupted, “I can smell the whisky on you.” The older man looked away sheepishly.

“That’s what I thought. You think you heard something, so you had a drink to calm your nerves. But then your imagination makes it worse because you get inebriated. I get it, everyone has been on edge since the break in and the fire. Go home, lay off the whiskey, eat something hearty. Unless an actual crime has been committed, we’re no longer looking into these.” The Sheriff finished as she walked to the back of the station and into her office.

James looks down depressed. Fearing that would be the end of it, “I know what I saw. Sure, I’ve had a few drinks. But…”

“Mr. Warren.” Merrill’s calm voice grabbed the man’s attention as he looked at her pitifully.

“While we can’t look into it. I do know someone who might.” She says.

The older man looks up at her with a bit of hope in his eyes, “Really?”

“Mhm, Miss Jennifer Williams. She’s a PI and was involved with the incident at the Opal Eye. She helped in catch two of the thieves!” Merrill said with pride.

A look of recognition crossed his face, “I think I remember reading something about her being involved. But not much. Do you think she’d be willing to look into this? All I want is for someone to prove I’m not crazy.”

“I’m sure she will!” Merrill said assuredly.

The rookie quickly wrote down the address of Arcadia’s Agency and handed it to the desperate man while she stood up, “In fact, why don’t I go with you. Help put in a good word! Here’s her address, I’ll meet you there shortly.”

The older man stood up and grabbed both of her hands and shook them, “Oh, thank you, thank you officer!” The older man then walked towards the front with a bit of a spring in his step.

Merrill smiled as she watched him walk out. She then pulled out her cruiser keys and headed towards her vehicle.

“She’s not going to do it.” Hilda said as Merrill passed by.

The rookie stopped to look at the receptionist who was more glaring at her book then trying to read it.

“I guess she didn’t notice.” Merrill thought.

“You don’t know that. Besides, I’m sure shill be interested!” Merrill then strode out with a click in her heel. Today was her day!

** ~Arcadia’s Agency 12:15 pm~ **

“Absolutely not.” Jennifer said from behind her desk. Merrill had just finished explaining the situation and the incident to the PI. The albino woman was quiet for a solid minute before she shot them down. She was currently in the middle of finishing a case file for a recent job involving embezzlement at the college, “I swear, they need to completely reform the staffing there. The is the second time this year.”

Merrill and James sat at two chairs in front of the PI’s desk. The rookie looked at the PI in bewilderment while James looked downward in despair.

“But he needs help.” The officer tried to plead with the PI.

Jennifer continued to write in her file as she spoke, “Not my problem. You’re a cop, you handle it. Protect and serve and all.”

“I... can’t. As I said, the Sheriff doesn’t want us looking into these incidents anymore. Please, you have the most experience with these matters.” Merrill tried to persuade Jennifer.

Jennifer stopped her writing and looked up at the rookie, her crimson eyes piercing through the dim office. It felt like a force had hit the young woman, which caused her to lean back. The albino sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, “A one-time encounter with a break-in that the owner thought was a haunting. It’s not an experience I relish. I’ve already had three other people looking to hire me for something similar.”

Suddenly, James moved from the chair and got on his knees and clasped his hands together, “Please! I’m desperate! I haven’t slept in 3 days! I feel like I’m starting to lose my mind with each passing day! I’ll do anything!”

Jennifer looked at the man who was begging her to help while Merrill placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“Unlike the other requests, he actually saw a cloaked figure running around. A part of you still want to know who they are. This might be your only chance.” Jennifer’s inner voice spoke up.

Jennifer was silent for several moments before she spoke again, “On one condition.”

The older man looked up at her, “Name it!”

Merrill beamed at her.

Jennifer took a piece of scrap paper and wrote something down on it, “Since this this isn’t my usual wheelhouse. It’ll cost you extra.” She then handed it to James.

Merrill peeked to see the cost of the job and her eyes went wide. She snapped her attention to the PI, “That’s ridiculous!”

“This isn’t your concern officer.” Jennifer said firmly and she cast a glare at her.

Before Merrill could retort. James spoke up, “Deal!”

Both women looked up him then at each other.

“Should have asked for more.” The inner voice snarked.

“Shut it.” Jennifer sniped back.

Jennifer immediately went into her professional mode, “Alright, I need to ask you some questions, so I’ll have an idea of what I need to research.”

“OH, thank you, thank you!” James went to go and clasp her hands around Jennifer’s, but she immediately reeled back and glared at him before he could, “Don’t touch me.”

The older man fell back at the glare she gave him. It was almost as if he was sucker punched by her look of disapproval, “S-sorry. I, sorry.” He cast his gaze downward.

Breaking a few awkward moments of silence, Jennifer started to interview her new client about where he lived, what he'd experienced, and what usually happened at night in the area. After nearly an hour, the PI felt she had enough to start with, “We’ll take care of the paperwork and payment later. Half upfront as a down payment and the other half when I’m done. Comeback at 5 o’clock. I need to find some materials.”

James nodded at her and thanked her again for taking his request. As soon as he left, Jennifer leaned back in her chair and groaned.

“Uuuugh, why did I agree to this?” The albino thought out loud.

“Because you’re a good person.” Merrill replied optimistically.

Jennifer gave the rookie a flat look, “I was being rhetorical.”

“Oh…” Merrill blushed embarrassed.

The PI shook her head, “Also, why are you still here?”

“OH…shoot! What time is it!?” Just as she asked, her walkie went off, “FROSTBURG!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?” Merrill bolted out the door upon hearing the Sheriff yell through the com.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn!

**\- 12:35 p.m. Dunbar Public Library-**

As Jennifer entered the lavish building, she was greeted by the friendly face of the Circulation Librarian. A Hispanic woman in her mid-fifties with dark skin, long wavy black hair with flecks of white, and soft wrinkled features. Her attire consisted of a long pleated blue skirt and a white ruffle trim blouse with a butterfly brooch pinned to the center ruffles, “Jennifer? It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages! How have you been?”

Jennifer gave the woman a polite nod, “Hello Mrs. Hernández, I’ve been alright. Just busier than usual. I hope things have been peaceful here.”

The older woman chuckled at Jennifer's usual formal response, " I told you, just call me Isabella. But glad to hear, busy makes the day go by faster right?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Jennifer replied.

"Anyway, things have been mostly calm here. Tourist season is starting up soon, so we’ve had more out of towners recently.” Isabella replied nonchalantly.

“Ah, we’re approaching summer, aren’t we? Explains why it’s been sunnier the last few days. I hope none of them have been causing problems.” The PI said as she looked across the open floor. There were nearly two dozen people going about their business. While a third of them wore reasonably modern clothing, the rest wore vintage inspired styles indicative of the town’s 1920’s aesthetic.

The older woman chuckled, “Oh we’ve been fine. Nothing more than the usual loud patron or disagreeable guest. But your concern is appreciated.”

“Good. By the way, is Cath in today?” The PI asked the Librarian as she turned back to her.

The older woman shook her head, “Sorry dear, but she called out sick.”

“Ah, I’ll be sure to check on her later.” The albino thought out loud.

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” The librarian gave a her a knowing smile.

Jennifer felt her cheeks heat up realizing her slip-up. She then excused herself and made a beeline toward the stairs to reach the stacks. The upper floor only had about a dozen or so people wandering around. The quiet of the building combined with the smell of old books always put the albino’s mind at ease and gave her a sense of comfort and focus.

If there was one nice thing Jennifer could say about the Opal Eye, it was that she had a better idea on what she might encounter. As she moved passed the shelves and made her way to the local history section, a faint whisper of a smile crossed her pale complexion. “Alright, let’s get to work.”

**-1:38 p.m.-**

After an hour of searching, she found a map of the area, the public records on the property, and several books on ghosts, poltergeists, and cursed objects.

“These should be enough.” The PI thought out loud.

Happy with her finds, Jennifer made her way back to the circulation to make her checkouts and headed back to her office to conduct her research.

**-3:15 p.m. Arcadia’s Agency-**

Jennifer had the map taped up on the chalkboard board with two sticky notes placed just under the location of her client’s house. The area was once home to a patch of redwood trees that made it a popular place to hold wedding ceremonies, until it was all harvested back in the 30’s by a group of loggers looking to cash in. But after that, nothing of note occurred there until James’s home was built back in the 80’s. James was only the third person to actually live at the house, but he had also be the longest to live there.

“Okay so, from what I could find, the ground probably isn’t cursed. As for the previous two residents of the house. One is in a dementia ward located in the south of Boston and the other one died of an aneurysm eight years ago. So, asking them about the house is out.” The PI thought out loud.

_“Anything in their backgrounds that might help?”_ Her inner voice piped up.

The albino shook her head, “The one in the dementia ward was an insurance agent and the one who died used to wood carvings and statues. I think my mother had a few of his pieces.”

_“So, what do you think it could be?”_ Her inner voiced asked.

“He’s been hearing noises and seeing someone running around. Possibly trying to scare him. I’d say, someone wants him out. As to why, I’m not sure. Maybe he has enemies, or someone is just really petty and wants that property.” The PI theorized.

_“OR…?”_ The inner voice suggested.

The albino grimaced as pinched the bridge of her nose, “OR, he found something that may contain something dangerous and now it’s acting up for some reason.”

_“What reason might that be?”_ Her inner voice asked.

“Ugh, the same reason I took this case. It could be related to the Opal Eye.” Jennifer begrudgingly admitted.

_“There’s no reason to deny it, or are you hoping that this is all a coincidence so you can just put it behind you?”_ Her inner voice asked.

The PI rolled her eyes,  “I’ll know when I go to his house and check. It’s simply better to keep my mind open to OTHER possibilities.”

_“In any event, you better crack open those books to see if you can narrow down what thing ‘might’ be causing the noises.”_ Her inner voice snipped.

Jennifer grumbled at her inner voice but opened the remaining books and began to speed read through them as quickly as she could.

**-Elsewhere-**

With the first half of Jennifer’s payment in hand, James looked for a calm place to kill some time before he could return to her Office. The man found himself sitting in the corner of the Languid Lounge. A small café located just off of main street. While the three-story brick building looked rather innocuous and plain. The décor of the café was anything but, as the interior resembled something like a French bakery combined with a cozy cottage. A massive display counter cut the room in half displaying a variety of sweets, cakes, and other baked goods. He was currently the only customer occupying the cozy café with a cup of coffee and a half-eaten sandwich. A single employee dressed as a traditional maid stood behind the counter practicing their brewing skills.

James checked his watch for the umpteenth time and sighed anxiously, “ I hope she can figure out what’s going on. These sleepless nights nights have been killing me.”  The fatigue he had been feeling combined with the calming atmosphere of the cafe finally started to take effect on him as he placed his forehead on the cool table and felt himself drift off.

~

James was running! From what he did not know, nor did he wish to know! All he knew was he had to run! Something was after him, his feet slamming against old creaking wood and the sound of splitting wood followed closely behind accompanied by primal roars and growls! Nothing could save him, all he could do was delay the inevitable,  **“MOVE, RUN! DON’T STOP!”**

He kept running and running until he tripped over something in his path and then he fell! And fell. And fell. It was if he was falling into a bottomless pit. The crushing blackness of the abyss surrounded him as a billion slivers of wood were burrowing into his skin until-

~

“AGH!!” James immediately snapped awake from his nightmare as he felt someone shake his shoulder.

“Are you okay sir? You were making some awfully distressing sounds.” Came a gentle and soothing voice.

James rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to look at the source of the voice, “Ugh, sorry. I-I’ve been having a few bad nigh-”

Whatever James was about to say was immediately lost to him as his vision cleared and he saw the visage of an incredibly beautiful woman with sun kissed skin, shoulder length auburn hair, and bright blue eyes. It was if her presence soothed all the fear and worry that had consumed his soul in an instant.

Bethany Brightwall herself was standing right before him! Wearing a coffee and flour stained apron in front of dazzling blue dress that probably cost more than his truck! An odd sight for anyone, but an even stranger sight for a resident of Dunbar to see the socialite in such attire!

“I’m sorry what?” James asked in an entrancement.

“I asked if you were okay. You seemed rather distressed.” said Bethany is a soothing tone.

“Uh, yeah. I think so. Just a bad dream.” James saw a flash of himself falling and the billions of slivers flying towards him, “I don’t remember what. Just that it was bad.” He lied to the socialite.

“I see.” The auburn-haired woman took off her apron and folded it neatly on the small table before taking the seat right next to the older man, “Would you like some company? To help keep the bad dreams away?”

James looked into Bethany’s beautiful blue eyes and the tension he didn’t realize he was holding seems to loosen and just melt away, “uuh, sure…I mean, you don’t have to humor an old man.”

“Oh hush, I would hardly call you old. You look younger than my brother and he acts older than he should be.” Bethany’s comment drew a laugh from the tired man.

“Hah, thank you. May I ask you something?” James asked.

“Of course.” Bethany replied with a smile. Even though she was a part of one of the most influential families on the east coast. She was so casual and pleasant that it didn’t seem to matter to her at all.

“Why are you working here? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with working in a café. It’s just…” James began to stumble over his words.

The incredibly bright women chuckled as James tried to find the right words, “Well, I actually own this little place. But sadly, I’m not here as often as I’d like to be. Other matters as of late have called me off elsewhere. But to answer your question. I like the simplicity of it all and it’s more of a hobby really.”

James gave Bethany an odd look, “It’s a hobby?”

The auburn-haired beauty rested her chin lightly on her palm, “Work for me is making sure my family can continue to do what they do. I love them, but I don’t wish for that to be my entire existence. So, I separated myself from it. To do something I enjoy. I found that bringing a little comfort to people to be the most satisfying. So, Yes. It’s a hobby.”

James felt himself chuckle, “I can understand that. Having familial expectations thrust upon you. I think one of the best things I did was move out here. To get away from it all.”

“I’m glad to hear you could.” Bethany said with a smile.

***Ding Dong***

The sound of the Main Street clock tower bell rang out through the air as the chimes shortly accompanied after it. On the fifth chime, James quickly checked his watch that now read 5:00 o’clock.

“Oh shoot! I’ve got an appointment to keep. Thank you so much for your hospitality!” James said as he downed the rest of his cold coffee and shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Leaving a five-dollar tip on the table before he bolted out the door.

Bethany still sat at the table and watched the older gentleman quickly make his exit and watched him pass by the main window.

“Come again.” Bethany whispered to herself.

“Here you go mistress.” The lone employee wearing the maid outfit suddenly appeared next to the table. His features were soft and pretty in an androgynous sort of way, with light clear skin, light green eyes and golden shoulder length hair in a low ponytail. He placed a cup of cinnamon tea next to his mistress, along with a peach scone on top of a tiny floral saucer.

“Thank you, Morgan.” Bethany smiled at her dutiful apprentice as she let the delightful scents of her tea and scone waft over her. The young man gave a silent bow and went to retrieve the dishes and tip left by the recent guest.

“He seemed nice. Do you think he’ll be okay?” Morgan asked as he walked back behind the bar.

Bethany took sip of tea let out a pleased sigh, “We shall soon see.”

**-Arcadia's Agency 5:15 P.M.-**

“Come in.” Jennifer called out to the knocking at her office door.

As James entered the office apologizing for being late, the PI looked up at him and noticed his more relaxed posture and calmer demeanor, _“Hmm, interesting. I guess he found a way to relax.”_ She thought to herself.

“I’ve drafted out our contract, please look it over to see if it meets your request.” Jennifer passed it to him as her client sat down at her desk.

“I also had a question for you.” The PI asked.

“Sure, what is it?” still reading the contract.

“Do you have any enemies, rivals, people who would want you gone from your property?”

James blinked, then looked up at the albino’s crimson flat eyes that made him involuntary shudder and looked away. Trying to hide his discomfort as he thought back, “Uhh, I can’t think of anyone really. Possibly my parents, but I haven’t spoken to them in over 15 years. I’m just a broker with a few small clients.”

The PI cocked her brow at that last statement.

“Relatively small considering the area. When you start getting big, that’s when you start to attract the wrong kind of attention.” James clarified.

“Understood.” Jennifer nodded.

With no further questions, both Jennifer and James signed the contract and the PI was given the first half of her pay. Jennifer locked up her office and met James at his truck for the long drive out to his home.

**-6:20 pm-**

The two arrived at the house with the sun having just set on the horizon. Jennifer wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting, but a two and a half story luxury cabin was not it,  _“Huh, I guess he’s the outdoorsy type."_

As they entered the cabin, Jennifer quickly discovered that her client was a collector of precious stones, petrified woods, small statues, and some taxidermy. Among his collection was a small gargoyle like statue made of petrified wood seated next to a dark obsidian talon clutching an emerald. When she went to walk away from it, she thought she heard a whisper tickle her ears. She looked back at the talon but nothing.

_“Okay, this is starting to feel familiar.”_ The PI thought to herself.

Suddenly, James and Jennifer started to hear the scratching in the walls and a low guttural growls combined with a hissing whisper. The PI now understood what James meant by strange sounds.

James started to panic, “I-it never happened this early before!”

Jennifer drops her bag and readied her cane in a defensive stance, “Stay calm. This isn’t my first-time dealing with this kind of shit.”

_“Yeah, but you didn’t really deal with it. You just witnessed it.”_ Her inner voice chimed in.

“Not Helping.” She sniped back.

***ZZZTT***

The sound of a power surge went off as the lights suddenly died and something slammed into the Jennifer’s back that send her tumbling forward. She then heard creaking wood and guttural growls, accompanied by James screaming in terror. Even though the room had become dark, the albino could still see clearly. Jennifer turned to look behind herself and saw James laying on the floor. She quickly pulled herself up and rushed towards him to find a dinner plate sized hole in the center of his shirt along with heavy bruising on his chest. The broker’s face was frozen in abject horror. Jennifer felt for a pulse, a sense of dread filled as she struggled to find it. She then placed her ear to his chest and felt a weak beat.

The albino signed in relief and took a deep breath to calm her stressed nerves. She then whipped out her phone, “911 state your emergency.”

“I need an ambulance at 2274 Canter Road in the Wilderness district of Dunbar. I have an unconscious male, in his early 40s who may have been attacked by a wild animal of sorts. Heavy bruising on his chest and a very weak pulse.” The PI said in an even tone.

“Understood. We’re sending dispatch right now. If yoo-u ccc *cruu* sstta-” The operator’s connection began to cut out and the line went dead.

Jennifer looked at her phone and flipped it closed, “Shit, of course.”

**“GREAAWWWRAA!!!”**

The horrendous noise sounded like it was coming from the back yard.

_“I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING! NOT A GOOD IDEA!”_ Her inner voice exclaimed.

“I KNOW!” Jennifer retorted out loud.

Before the PI went after the thing that attacked her client, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a container of sea salt. Remembering a chapter of the exorcism book that described how certain purifying agents are best used for angry spirits, she counted herself lucky that most people had one of the most common ones - salt - handy.

“At this point I’ll try anything.” Jennifer thought out loud.

As she headed toward the back door, the PI saw a trail of footprints across the oak floor. Whatever it was that attacked James and fled, it had four legs with three large taloned toes, and was leaving behind a powder like substance. As Jennifer reached the backdoor, there was a large circle of the powder across the door and wall.

“What the hell is this?” She muttered under her breath before she carefully opened the back door and slowly stepped out into the night. The albino’s eyes surveyed the area covered until she finally spied the back of something hunched over roughly twenty feet away. It was making strange guttural growls that were interrupted by occasional hacking sounds.

“Hey!” she called out to the thing.

The thing stopped making noise and when eerily still. It appeared to have the body of an oversized Pitbull from behind. While still facing away from the albino, a large worm like protrusion came from where the head would be and looked directly behind itself. The “face” being a hollow void of spiraling teeth.

The container of salt fell from Jennifer’s hand as she felt bile begin to rise in her throat.

“What!?” is all Jennifer can say before the creature turned the rest of its body to fully face her. The Creature dug it's taloned toes into the leaf covered earth and suddenly ran towards her and lunged. 

Snapping to her senses, the PI dove out of the way just in time as the creature slammed into then through the cabin’s wall instead of her. Jennifer quickly backed away and saw that the creature was missing, and the Cabin’s wall was still intact. However, there was the same powdery residue on the outside wall.

The PI looked at the large powder stain with confusion, “Did it just?”

The albino heard the splintering wood as she witnessed a three-pronged talon phase through the cabin’s wall. The creature then pulled the rest of itself through to return. Shaking off the slivers of the cabin’s wall that clung to its form and began to slowly stalk towards the dumbstruck PI.

_“WELL SHIT! NOW WHAT!?”_ Her inner voice yelled.

Jennifer took a defensive stance and readied her cane,  “If I run, I’ll be isolated. The house is no good, it can just crawl through the walls. Besides, James is in there and barely holding on. Best chance, delay until they arrive.”

This time, the creature’s long neck reeled back and shoot at a blinding fast speed towards the PI. On instinct, Jennifer sidestepped the strike and brought the cane handle down with all her might on the outstretched neck. She was rewarded with a resounding crack that echoed in the yard as the monster let out a yelp of pain and pulled back its head. Jennifer readied herself again as the creature stayed roughly ten feet away,  “Okay, that neck looks roughly four feet long when it’s resting but can extent well past that length when it strikes.”

The PI glanced at the head of her cane and noticed there wasn’t any powder on it,  _“Was I too fast for it to phase through it?”_

The creature let out an ungodly screech, the PI dropped her cane in desperation to cover her ears as her vision began to blur. Seeing its prey falter, the creature moved in closed and reeled back it’s long head to strike the defenseless albino.

**“DOR-THRU-DRA!!”**

A booming voice echoed in the night sky as a bolt of green energy struck the creature in the connective joint between its neck and body. Causing the pit of teeth to slam into the ground right next to dazed albino before it reeled back.

Jennifer felt something trying to worm its way into her frazzled mind, but she shook her head and felt it clear.

**“Run deeper into the back! I know how to deal with it. PLEASE, HURRY!!”** A deep echoing voice called out to Jennifer from deeper in the yard. Not having many options, Jennifer grabbed her cane and bolted with the monster giving chase.

**“This way!!”** The deep voice called out.

After a minute of running and following the source of the voice, Jennifer saw a cloaked figure holding a large open book standing just past a line of trees. Just as the creature passed the threshold, the trees grew multiple branches that whipped around the monster like an octopus’s tentacles and ensnared it. The creature withered and thrashed in the tendrils’ grasp, but they held firm and lifted it off the ground. The cloaked figure slowly walked towards the abomination and began chanting. Green light glowed from the book’s pages and around the figure’s hands. Jennifer recognized hints of Latin but, nothing she could place. She watched in awe as the creature’s body began to crack and its movements became stiffened.

However, the creature began to shift and phase through its wood bindings as the branches tried to adjust to contain it. But the monster’s worm like neck wrecked itself free from the branches and reeled back to strike the cloaked figure. Without thinking, Jennifer moved in front of the figure and swung her cane at the incoming strike. The fist-like handle collided with the creature’s face and was once again rewarded her with a thunderous crack that echoed through the yard as half of its face when flying off and shattered when it hit the ground.

The figure continued their chanting uninterrupted until they bellowed the final words of their incantation,  **“GOLEM CONTERAM SEORSUM!!"**

“Break Apart Golem?” The PI thought.

The Golem became stiffer and stiffer until it finally ceased it’s struggling. Suddenly more fissures and cracks appeared across its body as the sound of cracking stone and splintering wood filled the air as the Golem’s body turned into nothing but dust. Jennifer then witnessed the gnarled branches that once held the wild Golem slowly shift and twist back into the trees.

The albino let out a sigh of relief as she used the cane to steady herself. Her heart was hammering in her chest as her hands shock from what she just witnessed. She had been keeping the bile in her throat at bay up until now, but her body wasn’t having it, “Oh god, augghhh!” Was all Jennifer could say before she puked up the remains of her small dinner.

“A-are you alright?” The cloaked figure asked. The voice was still distorted, but clear and no longer booming.

Jennifer steadied herself before she stood up and turned to face the cloaked figure, “Define alright?”

“You’re not hurt, are you?” The figure clarified as they closed the heavy book in their hands and latched it shut.

“No, it didn’t touch me.” Jennifer replied.

Now that things were calm, the PI finally had a moment to see one of these cloaked figures up close. The cloak was simple, long, and heavy with the hood of it masking the wearer identity like a shroud of fog. Beneath that, they wore a simple velvet dress of an early renaissance design that clung to a rather curvy figure. Along with a pair of leather gloves. Even though the albino’s eyes could see the figure clearly in the early night, she couldn't quite discern the colors of their attire,  _“Not that it would do me much good if I could tell. I'd say they're probably female, but then again that could also be a trick.”_

“I have questions.” The PI said curtly.

The cloaked figure was silent for a few moments before finally responding, “I imagine you do. But I’m not supposed to be talking to you.”

“I’m also getting the sense that you weren’t supposed to intervene when Golem attacked me. Which I’m glad you did, so thank you.” Jennifer countered.

The hood cocked to one side when the PI mentioned it being a Golem.

“I was paying attention. I also know a bit of Latin and you mentioned the words "break apart" during your chant. Look, I’m not asking who you are. You keep yourself hidden for a reason. I just want to know what the hell is going on. Things didn’t use to be this strange.” Jennifer asked in a calm and sensible manner.

The figure sighed in defeat, “Very well. I will answer what I can. Yes, that thing was a Golem. However, it was supposed to be dormant. Something triggered it’s awakening and corrupted its original purpose.”

“Would that thing be the stolen totems from the Opal eye?” The PI asked.

The hooded head looked away as if they were ashamed, “Yes.”

Jennifer pinched the bridge of her nose and cursed, “Dammit…of course.”

“Wait! Will it be coming back anytime soon?” The albino asked with concern.

The figure shook their head, “No, it would take considerable effort to bring it back now.”

Jennifer signed in relief, “Good!”

Before Jennifer could ask more questions, the sound of an ambulance and police sirens were heard.

“Oh shit, JAMES!” The PI bolted back to the house to check on her client but stopped after a few feet to look back, “Let me deal with this first. I have more questions for you!” She then sprinted back towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the PI was out of sight, the witch moved towards the remains of the golem. As she stood before the pile of dust, the tome-wielder reached into her cloak to pull out a small copper box and began to chant quietly. Green arcane energy began to tickle her fingertips and seeped into the metallic contraption. A series of audible locks to disengage from the tiny box and the lid flew open. Suddenly, a powerful vortex activated and sucked in every particle of the corrupted creature in a matter of moments. Including all the fallen leaves in a ten-foot radius of the box’s open lid. The spellcaster sent another surge of power into the box and the tiny lid slammed shut with such force that it nearly knocked her back. As she straightened herself up, the witch twisted the box several times until she was rewarded with a heavy audible click and a discharging pulse of arcane energy. She then glanced over her shoulder, but the albino woman was nowhere to be seen. The witch contemplated waiting a bit longer for her, but the risk was too high.

 _“It’s for the best.”_ The witch thought to herself as she placed the sealed box back in her cloak.

With a passive thought, the witch’s cloak came to life with the elements of the wind and she swiftly moved northward. After gliding for several miles, the tome-wielder came to a small clearing deep in the forest. She then pulled out a hawk’s feather, a dandelion seed, and three cougar whiskers from her cloak and began to draw in the magical energy of the earth. First through her feet, to her tome, and then to the items in her opposite hand. The energy of the earth coursing through her was potent and electrifying, her nerve ending tingled with its raw untamed power. After several moments, the ingredients became suffused with the needed power and the tome-wielder pushed back against the flow of the lay lines. She let out a shaky breath and tossed the components into the air and shouted, **“POR-TA-DRA!”**

The items froze in midair and slammed together, creating a thunderous clap of arcane energy that echoed throughout the forest. Now before the witch stood a portal showing a massive open study hall. She quickly stepped through the gate, which slammed shut right behind her.

“Ugh, what a night.” The witch said aloud as her shoulders sagged from exhaustion.

She leaned back against the anchor for the gate spell, a ten-foot-tall marble slab with gold inlaid runes scrawled across its surface. The open chamber of the study hall was four floors tall and modeled after a Victorian era university. Several suspended floors and walkways hung above her and each other. While Bookshelves, paintings, and displays lined the walls of her floor, along with leather sofas and oak tables scattered about. In the center of it all was a massive lantern suspended by heavy black chains that filled the room with a gentle orange light. On the bottom floor were a half dozen individuals wearing cloaks, all having their own unique style and designs. A few of them glanced at her sudden entry, but simply went back to their business. Speaking in quite tones as to not disturb the other inhabitants. 

“Welcome back!” A joyful voice abruptly echoed throughout the chamber.

The newly arrived witch chuckled at the greeting, while everyone else in the hall grumbled at the sudden outburst. The voice in question came from a beautiful woman with sun kissed skin, bright blue eyes, and auburn hair lounging gayly on a nearby fainting couch. She wore a Greek stylized dress made of turquoise silk, with high slits on both sides that went just past her hips and a deep cut that just past her navel. The extravagant woman not caring to wear her cloak while inside the sanctuary.

“Good evening Bethany, I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” The witch gave a polite greeting as she pushed herself from the anchor and discharged the magic of her cloak.

“Not too long. I hope things went well?” The fellow witch replied as she picked herself up from the couch and moved to join her coven sister.

The two women walked to a nearby staircase and climbed the winding steps. The tome-wielder reached into her cloak to pull out the puzzle box, “The remains have been sealed. However, I was unable to retrieve the catalyst. There were…complications.”

“I see.” The socialite replied as she took the puzzle box and continued to follow her friend.

“If you could drop this off in the vault for me, I would appreciate it. I’ll have to get the catalyst lat-” The young witch suddenly felt herself become lightheaded and braced herself against the railing. Her heavy tome nearly slipping from her grasp. Her breath became shallow and perspiration began to dot her brow beneath her hood.

Bethany swiftly moved to the woman’s side and helped steady her, “Whoa, easy now.”

After a few moments, the socialite carefully pulled back the witch’s hood. Revealing a young black woman with sharp features, deep brown eyes, and a pair of circle lensed glasses with copper frames. Her light brown hair was in a high bun and appeared more orange then usual under the lanterns gentle light.

The auburn-haired witch placed her hand on the Catharine’s forehead and whispered, _“~Res-Stor-Ia-Fa-Dra~”_

The younger witch felt the fatigue fade from her body and carefully straightened her posture, “Thank you.”

“Of course. But you overdid it tonight, didn’t you?” Bethany asked with concern.

Catharine looked away embarrassed, “It was unavoidable.”

The younger woman tried to walk away, but Bethany stopped the librarian with a disapproving look, “That’s what they all say until a spell backfires and you end up missing a limb. You need to go home and rest.”

“But-” The young witch tried to argue.

“No buts, I’ll take this to the vault like you asked. I’ll inform Claudia what happened, and she’ll send someone else to get the catalyst in your stead. While YOU go home and rest.” The older witch said in a tone suited for disciplining children.

Catharine hated when she got like this, but she knew when not to argue with her coven sister, “Alright, alright. I’ll go…thank you.”

“Of course, dear.” Bethany said as her frown quickly turned to a smile and gave her friend a strong hug, “Now go, shoo.”

Catharine chuckled as she let go of Bethany and made her way to the top floor and entered the changing room. It was very well furnished, with four beds in the back and a series of wardrobe closest lined the walls near the entrance. The Librarian shed her cloak and dress and quickly dressed back in her usual long tan skirt and white blouse. With her witch’s attire back in the wardrobe, Catharine placed her heavy tome in her book-bag and exited the room, “Okay, let’s go home.”

**Jennifer’s Apartment 11:15 a.m.**

Jennifer was staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Soon after she’d arrived back home, she had showered and changed. Even though she was exhausted, sleep still eluded her most of the night. Having witnessed a monster made of petrified wood phase through a cabin wall, which nearly killed her, then saw someone in a cloak command the branches from a row of trees to ensnare it as they chanted in Latin to disintegrate it. How she managed to keep it together in front of Merrill and the paramedics was beyond her.

~

It still surprised the PI to see the rookie officer respond to the call. Apparently, she was pulling a double to cover for officer Miller. His wife having gone into labor and it was their first child. Whatever the case, it made Jennifer’s life easier since the young officer was already aware of the situation. The PI had kept it simple, “James and I entered the house and shortly after we heard strange noises. The lights went out, James was attacked, and I chased it off. I don’t know what it was though, it was too dark.”

Merrill seemed to accept the PI’s statement and left to do a perimeter sweep around the house, while Jennifer stayed in the living room with James and the paramedics. The albino grabbed her bag and carefully moved around the paramedics to look at her client’s collection. Everything seemed to be where it was supposed to, until the PI came to the petrified statue, or what was left of it. It’s head and most of its torso were missing and what was left had multiple fissures covering its body. Jennifer quickly peeked over her shoulder; the room was still dark except for the lights strapped to paramedic’s head and they were too focused on making her client stable. The short woman then stood up on her tippy toes to reach the chunk of wood and carefully lifted it from the shelves to examine it more closely, _“I guess what happened to the golem transferred to this thing. Might be the host?”_

 _“We should take it with us.”_ Her inner voice piped up.

 _“And do what with it?”_ Jennifer asked.

 _“Throw it in the ocean?”_ Her inner voice suggested.

 _“They said it wasn’t coming back.”_ She countered.

 _“They did, but do we really want to risk it? I say smash the rest of it and dump it somewhere.”_ Her inner voice advised.

**_*CRACK*_ **

The sound of a massive thunderclap shook the house that snapped Jennifer out of her internal debate. In a panic, she shoved the statue in her bag without thinking. Before the PI could try and put the statue back, Merrill returned from canvassing the house and shinned her light in the room, “Wow, the forecast didn’t say there were storms tonight. But it looks like we’re in the clear, are you guys ready to go?” The sound of a secondary thunderclap was heard almost immediately after.

_“SHIT!”_ Jennifer exclaimed.

 _“Too late for regrets!”_ Her inner voice snarked.

The paramedics had finished strapping James to the stretcher. Jennifer gave them her contact info so she could be updated on his condition. They gave her a nod and hauled the unconscious man to Dunbar General.

As the two young women watched the ambulance drive off, Jennifer excused herself to have a moment alone. The rookie was hesitant but agreed to give her some space to breathe while she waited in the car. Merrill even gave Jennifer her flashlight so she could see where she was going. The albino neglecting to mention she could see in the dark.

Jennifer quickly made her way to the backyard, but saw no trace of the cloaked figure, “Dammit.”

The albino was disappointed but not surprised by their absence. She glanced around the yard and quickly made her way back to Merrill.

~

The ride back into town was quiet for a while until the rookie finally spoke, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jennifer glanced at the younger woman, “I’m fine. It didn’t get me.”

“I know, but still. Dealing with wild animals can be pretty freaking. It’s good to talk about these things.” Merrill offered.

The albino looked at the younger woman for a few moments before staring out the window again, “I dealt with thieves before remember, this wasn’t any scarier than that.”

Merrill glanced at Jennifer, her face stoic and unyielding as ever, “Okay then. Just so you know, I’m free to talk to. If you want.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The albino said in a flat voice, _“How the hell would I even begin to explain this to someone without sounding like a crazy person.”_

**_*Nokia ringtone*_ **

Jennifer’s thoughts were interrupted as her phone went off. The albino groaned is annoyance and blindly reached for her phone and flipped it open.

“Hello?” She answered in a tired voice.

“Good morning, I’m Doctor Marrow with Dunbar General. I’m looking for a Miss Williams?” An older sounding man with a soft voice asked on the other end.

“This is she.” Jennifer answered.

“Ah, excellent. I’m calling about a Mister James Warren. I was told to update you on his…condition” The Doctor said.

The PI took notice at the uneasy pause in the man’s voice. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shifted to sit up in her bed, “Did something else happen?”

“You could say that. Shortly after Mr. Warren arrived, he became a bit more coherent and was complaining about chest pains, which was to be expected, but he then started to become manic and agitated.” The Doctor started.

A sense of unease entered the albino’s mind, “…I see.”

“We tried to ease his pain, but it seemed to have little effect and then he started to…well I don’t want to disturb you Miss Williams.” The doctor started to dance around the topic.

“Just tell me.” She said curtly.

“Well then, he was clawing at his own chest and kept saying, ‘I need to get it out! Get it out!’ It took three people to hold him down before we could sedate the man.” The doctor said in a bewildered state.

The PI kept her voice even, “I see.”

“We’ll be taking him in for x-rays soon. He has no immediate family or emergency contacts on record, but I was told to contact you if there were any developments?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, we have a business arrangement, he hired me to see what was happening at his house. Which got him sent to you. So, I have a bit of a stake in his wellbeing. I appreciate you keeping me informed Doctor.” The PI conformed.

“Alright then. I’ll let you know what we find. Have a good day Miss Williams.” The doctor said in a professional tone.

“You to.” Jennifer said as she hung up and sighed, “This is all starting to sound very familiar.”

Last time she had checked on the younger thief from the opal eye, he was still in the psych ward and was progressively getting worse, “What the hell is going on?”

**_*Nokia ringtone*_ **

“I’m popular this morning.” The albino grumbled.

“Yeah?” She answered harshly.

“Is this a bad time?” A familiarly amused voice asked on the other end.

“Cath! Sorry, just…yesterday was a bit crazy and this morning just added to it.” The flustered albino tried to reassure her friend.

“Oh dear. I’m sorry to hear that.” Her tone sweet and caring.

“No reason for you to be. How are you by the way? I was at the library yesterday and I heard you were out sick. I planned to call you, but the day kind of got away from me and…” The albino said a bit clumsily.

Her friend chuckled on the other end, “That’s sweet of you. I’m doing much better now, just the cycle of the seasons taking their toll.”

“Ah, I see. Well I’m glad you’re feeling better.” A smile crossed the albino’s pale lips upon hearing that her friend’s condition had improved.

“Thank you, so am I. But I am a bit curious, what was so crazy about yesterday?” Catharine asked.

“Well…” Jennifer told her friend the same story she had told Merrill. Not wanting to sound like a crazy person but also to keep her out of whatever the hell was going on.

“Oh, my goodness! I’m so relieved to hear you weren’t hurt by it. Is your client going to be okay?” Catharine asked with concern.

“Well…that remains to be seen.” Jennifer said vaguely.

“Hm?” The librarian asked in confusion.

“He was experiencing extreme chest pains when he arrived at the hospital. Kept saying “get it out” and they had to put him under so he wouldn’t cause trouble.” Jennifer admitted.

“…” The other line was silent for several moments.

“Cath?” Jennifer’s brow frowned as the other line was dead silent.

“Sorry, I was just processing what you just said. I hope he’ll be okay.” Catharine reassured.

“Yeah, me too. Ugh.” Jennifer said in a disgruntled tone as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, is there anything I can do?” Catharine asked with concern for friend.

Jennifer felt herself smile at the offer, “I will be. I just, I need to take care of a few things. Try and distract myself a bit.”

“I can be a distraction.” Catharine said suddenly.

“What?” Jennifer asked in a bit stunned by the offer.

Catharine felt her face become warm with embarrassment at her own offer, “Wait! That didn’t come out right, I mean!”

The tension in the albino’s mind eased as she couldn’t help but laugh, “Hahah, I appreciate the offer. But you’re still recovering, or are you just a bit lonely?” Jennifer teased a bit.

Catharine couldn’t help but giggle, “Well, maybe a little bit.”

“Tell you what. Let me run a few errands and we can ‘distract’ each other from the others worries.” The albino offered.

Catharine bit her lower lip as she listened to her friend’s offer, “I’d like that.”

 _“Smooooth~”_ Jennifer’s inner voice piped in.

 _“Shut it!”_ She sniped back.

**~**

**12:15 p.m.**

After devouring three jalapeno bagels with cup of espresso, Jennifer cleaned herself up and dressed in some more casual clothes. A pair of baggy green slacks with suspenders, a white cotton dress shirt, her usual gray running shoes, ivy cap, and goggles. Before the albino left, she slipped on her long brown overcoat and black leather gloves to help further protect herself from the sun.

“Alright, that should be everything.” She thought out loud as she grabbed her bag that still contained the golem statue and headed out the door.

It was rather convenient that the PI’s tiny studio apartment was right above her office. She was able to convince the landlord to combine the two leases into one, which was far cheaper in the long run for her. Just below the stairs was a small storage area that she unlocked and rolled out a silver Vespa, model 150 GS from 1955. It was a collateral form of payment from one of her earliest jobs, but the owner still had partial ownership of it. So, she tried not to use it very often, but it did come in handy for occasions like this. Jennifer then swapped her cap for the black polished helmet, revved the engine, and rode to James’s cabin. It was a quiet and mostly clear afternoon in Dunbar as the beginning signs of fall began to show with the multicolored leaves covering the trees.

While the PI’s mind focused on her current objective, _“Okay, go to the house, see if there’s anything leftover, and try to learn **something** new about this mess.”_

Twenty-five minutes later, the PI was back at the luxury cabin. She killed the engine and took off her helmet to replace it with her cap. Not want to waste any time, Jennifer marched straight to the backyard and quickly found the tree line that stopped the creature. While she didn’t know what the trees looked like before they had tendrils swinging out of them. The upper portion of the trees at the edge appeared to be twisted and warped while the trees nearby were straight and unaltered.

“I guess whatever they did to the trees leaves a lasting impact.” She thought out loud.

The observant woman looked down at the ground and noticed the yard was covered heavily with the early signs of fall leaves, except for a ten-foot wide clearing just past the tree line.

“Okay…This is where the golem was stopped. Did they take the remains with them? I don’t know how they would do that, but then again. We’re dealing with…magic.” She admitted reluctantly, “But why would they take it with them if there was no concern? Ugh, I have more questions than answers now.”

Jennifer took off her goggles and let them hang from her neck. She then pulled out her camera to snap a couple of photos of the warped tree trunks, branches, and the clearing on the ground, “Well, it’s something.” She thought out loud as she started to put her camera away.

 **“Where is it!?”** A distorted voice suddenly bellowed.

The albino froze and slowly peeked over her shoulder to see a cloaked figure wielding a wand in their left hand and pointing it directly at her. The cloak was a bit more stylized then the figure from last night, it being made from a deep royal blue velvet with gold inlays. While their attire consisted of a custom 20’s dark blue suit, with white inlaid patterns on the tie, lapels, and vest. With a rather slim figure filling it out.

Jennifer slowly turned to face the shouting figure with her camera still in her hand and pointed at them, ‘Where’s what?” She asked in an irritated voice.

A blue orb of light began to shine at the end of the wand, **“Don’t play dumb with me! I KNOW you were here last night! Now hand over the catalyst!”** They demanded.

 _“I was lucky I got the other one last night. This one might have enjoyed watching the Golem attack me.”_ The albino thought to herself, “Okay, okay. No reason to shout. The statue, right?”

The figure simply nodded in response.

“I have it in my bag, just let me get it. Okay?” The PI replied calmly.

While figure watched Jennifer slowly reached into her bag for the statue, they failed to notice the PI held down the flash button of her camera.

“This thing, right?” The PI asked as she pulled out the cracked statue.

The tension in the figure’s shoulders dropped a fraction as they directed the wand at the chunk of petrified wood, **_“LEVI-”_**

***FLASH***

**“DRAHHHH!”**

The flash of the PI’s camera ignited as she snapped a picture just as the mage finished their command. Blinding them in an instant as the statue came hurtling towards them and slammed into their chest with enough force to knock them over, **“OOF!”**

Jennifer shoved the camera in back into her bag and headed straight for the downed mage to snag the statue and made a beeline for her vespa, **_“Move! Move! Move!”_**

 ** _“BI-DRA!”_** The mage shouted.

Jennifer was just near the back of the cabin when she felt her body bound by a series of dark blue belts. Her momentum sent her falling face first into the ground and nearly knocking the wind out of her, “Augh, dammit! Not again!”

Suddenly, the Mage appeared right above the downed albino like a gust of wind, **“Clever, but you just made things harder for yourself.”** The mage said as they leaned down to grab the statue.

Jennifer continued to struggle in her bindings as she looked up at the void, “You have the statue. Ugh, what else do you want?”

 **“From you? Just this.”** The figure said as they pointed their wand at the Albino’s head. 

“ ** _MOR-PHA-DRA._** ” The figure shouted as a bolt of blue energy struck Jennifer’s forehead.

The PI let out a gasp as her thoughts became fuzzy which morphed into the worst headache she’d ever experienced. She gritted her teeth and sucked in a deep breath, “What are you…doing to me!?”

 **“Making you forget.”** They said with indifference.

Jennifer writhed in agony for several minutes. Trying to block out the pain that was consuming her mind, “I swear…when I, ugh, get out of this! I’m going to kick your ass!”

 **“And HOW do you plan on doing that?”** The mage scoffed.

Suddenly Jennifer raised her body up and slammed her forehead into the ground. Her body went tense for several moments before her body went limp. The Mage looked at the unconscious albino in stunned silence, **“Not what I expected, but that also took longer than usual. Her willpower is impressive, for a mortal at least.”**

The mage stared at the PI for roughly a minute and even kicked her lightly, but there was no response. Satisfied that the little snoop was down and out the mage turned to leave, “ _Now then, time to head bac-_ **AGH!** ”

The mage was cut off as a pair of feet slammed into her legs and found herself face first on the ground. The PI’s bounds had vanished and now she was on top of the mage, putting her left arm in an armlock. Jennifer then wretched the wand from the mages’ grasp, “TOLD YOU!”

 **“HOW DID YOU GET OUT AND WHY ARE YOU STILL CONSCIOUS!?”** The mage exclaimed as they looked at the Albino.

Jennifer’s forehead was bright red from the impact of hitting a rock. A small trickle of blood could be seen going down the center of her forehead and parting on both sides of her nose. Her crimson red eyes glared daggers into the void of the mage’s hood which caused them to shutter. But most striking of all was a light red aura flickering around the raging woman.

 _“Wha-what is she!?”_ The mage panicked.

“Guess your tricks aren’t what they’re cracked up to be! I suggest you stay still. The shoulder is one of the easiest joints to dislocate.” Jennifer gave an extra bit of pressure to her hold to emphasize her point.

 **“AGH! You wouldn’t!”** The mage said in disbelief.

“You don’t know me, and you just tried to wipe my mind!” The PI growled through bared her teeth.

The mage felt terror consume her. She was pinned and disarmed with the threat of being crippled. In a moment of desperation, she began to channel her mana it into her center and build. Jennifer noticed a blue aura surrounding the pinned figure in her grasp, “What are yo-?”

**_FOOM!_ **

The PI was sent flying through the air and landed twenty feet away from the mage and blacked out. Several minutes later, Jennifer awake and felt like her whole-body ache. She kept her eyes shut as she put her goggles back on and propped herself up. Not only was the cloaked figure gone, but all the windows on the back of the cabin were completely blown out. The exhausted woman flopped back on the grass and leaves and sighed, “Well, shit.”

**Catharine’s House 2:35 p.m.**

After an unsteady drive back into town, Jennifer finally arrived at the Librarian’s home. A two and a half story Victorian model built during Dunbar’s early conception. Catharine had inherited the house from her Grandmother Drusille, who had passed-away four years ago. When Catharine opened the door and saw her disheveled friend, dread gripped her heart. She quickly ushered her in and led her to the living room. Before the Librarian could ask what had happened to her, the albino’s knees buckled and gave out from under her. Catharine barely caught the Jennifer in time and pulled her in close to help steady her wobbly legs.

“…sorry, it’s been an exhausting two days and I think it’s just starting to hit me.” Jennifer said weakly into Catharine’s chest.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe here.” Catharine gently spoke as she continued to hold the shorter woman close.

The witch swallowed down the anger that threatened to consume her as her eyes flashing with green arcane energy. Catharine then carefully moved her Jennifer to a nearby couch, who immediately passed as she was laid down. The witch pulled up a foot stool and sat next to the unconscious PI and held her hand to watch her sleep. After ten minutes of near silence, the witch received a telepathic message from a familiar blue robed mage, _“Catharine, the catalyst has been received and Bethany is working on retrieving the last shard. However, we need to talk about your little friend.”_

 _“Not now Meredith.”_ She replied sternly

_“The mortal, she not only broke a binding spell, but resisted a mind wipe spell and nearly dislocated my shoulder! We need to-”_

Catharine’s eyes flared with green energy as she interrupted her coven sister, _“YOU DID THIS TO HER!?”_

 _“Wait! Is she there!? Perfect! I don’t care how you do it! She can’t remember any of this! You know the-!”_ The mage’s attempt to order the witch had fallen flat.

Catharine’s rage began to boil even further as she interrupted the fallen blue blood _, “I know the damn law and I swear the next time I see you-!”_

 _“Enough you two! This will be discussed later when everyone is less on edge. Understood?”_ Claudia’s voice interrupted the two bickering spell casters.

The two sorceresses were quiet for several moments before responding in unison, _“Yes Ma’am.”_

 _“Good, and Miss Sweets?”_ Claudia addressed.

The witch held her breath as she anxiously waited for the headmaster of the coven, “Yes?”

 _“Make sure she stays there until tomorrow afternoon.”_ The Mage ordered.

 _“Yes Ma’am.”_ Catharine answered as link cut out. 

Her gaze returning to the pale woman before her, “I’m sorry you had to get involved with this. I swear, I’ll protect you.” She whispered into Jennifer’s gloved hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dunbar General Hospital - 10:45 p.m.**

To call it a hospital might be considered generous to some. Dunbar General stood two-stories tall, could hold a max of twenty patients, and was the only medical facility in town. It would be more accurate to call it an oversized clinic then a hospital. However, it was city owned and operated and all registered citizens of Dunbar were covered for its use. Due to the town’s isolation, its citizens were more than willing to fund the medical facility.

The hospital’s newest patient still laid unconscious in a drug induced stupor. His recent test results had proved confusing and the staff were unable to reach his one contact. Dr. Marrow felt it was best to keep him sedated until they heard back from his business associate. A nurse sat silently at the front desk, checking over the days entries and filing away reports in a timely matter. Until the front door opened and broke her concentration, “Ugh, visiting hours are over. Please come back tomorr-” Her words died in her throat as she looked up and saw the door close but saw no one else in the room.

A pit of dread filled the young Burnette’s stomach and she nervous rose from her seat to look around, “H-hello? Is someone there?” One beat, two beats, three beats, nothing, “Freddie? If this is your idea of a joke, it’s not funny!”

The room remained silent and the young woman nerves were feeling stretched, she reached for the phone to call security. But felt herself becoming rather exhausted suddenly, “Wha- YAWN, why am I so…”

“Shhh, rest.” A sweet voice whispered in her ear.

The nurse felt someone gingerly push her back in her seat. The feeling of dread melted away as she drifted into unconsciousness. A figure in a silk turquoise cloak suddenly appeared next to the sleeping woman. Who carefully adjusted the nurse in a more comfortable position before whispering in her ear, “I’m sorry my dear…” Bethany glanced at the name tag, “Grace? But I’m in a hurry.”

The witch tapped the woman on her forehead and a spark of arcane energy entered her mind. The woman’s face twitched in discomfort for a moment but settled down as a sleepy smile spread across her face, “Pleasant dreams my dear.”

The witch then grabbed the registry and quickly flipped through the patient logs, “No, No, AH, there you are my dear. Room 208.”

As Bethany placed the registry back on the desk, she spied the staff schedule taped to the desk, _“Three nurses, two guards, one orderly. Okay.”_ She stepped away from the desk and walked down the nearest hall as quietly as possible. While it might have been safer to keep her veil active to not be seen, she didn’t want the ambiance of her spell to accidently short circuit any of the equipment of the hospital. As Bethany quietly walked down the halls, she couldn’t help but feel slightly ill being in the melancholic building. Hospitals were such dismal places and Dunbar General was no exception. It was the most modern building in town and even with the more vibrant golds and blues of the walls. The sterile and metallic scents of the building coated the back of her throat and usher unpleasant memories from last year. The witch shook her head as she reached the end of the hall, and peaked out to look both ways, _“All clear.”_

She took the path on the left and arrived at a staircase door. Just as she was about to reach for the handle, the steel door swung open. The witch quickly moved in the direction of the door’s opening held her breath as she hid behind it. A young male nurse with dirty blonde hair came out into the hall loudly whispering their phone, “I told you already. I’m not swiping ketamine so you can ‘try it out’. It’s not a hallucinogen, those are ‘possible’ side effects-” The man walked further down the hall, seemingly not to have noticed the skulking witch.

Bethany let out the held breath of her near discovery and ducked into the stairwell. She then quickly and quietly climbed the cement stairs and stopped at the door. Taking extra precaution, she peaked through the small safety glass window and saw a security guard and nurse chatting at the end of the hallway, _“Okay, quiet now.”_

The witch gingerly pushed the door open and slipped past the door in the opposite hall. She waited and listened, she could still hear the low murmur of conversation by the two staff members, _“Whew, okay let’s make this quick.”_

As the witch moved from room to room, she passed by a new mother and father, both passed out with their child sleeping soundly in a cart. She smiled at them and continued her search. Eventually, Bethany found room 208 on the opposite side of the nurse’s station and carefully closed the door behind her. James was asleep, hooked up to a ventilator, and several IV drips. His skin had become unnaturally pale, with dark purple circles under his eyes and vein appearing in his neck.

Bethany approached the man and upon closer inspection, saw a large stain bleeding through the pale green hospital gown. She carefully undid the back of the hospital gown and gingerly peeled it down to reveal a large pustule that was consuming the unconscious man’s chest.

“Oooh you poor dear.” The woman whispered.

The witch reached into her cloak and pulled out a piece of black chalk. She then began to draw a series of glyphs and runes all around the room. Ten minutes later, almost every inch of the room was covered, and the usually sterile smell of the room was replaced with an almost ozone like odor. Bethany placed the chalk back in her cloak and pulled out a thin copper rod that was humming with arcane energy, “Let’s get to work.”

She moved to stand next to James and started to chant as she a drew a circle of turquoise light with the rod just over the pustule. The sigils all around the room slowly began to glow and became brighter and brighter. The pulsating polyp reacted to the surge of arcane energy and began to grow and expand. The dark veins started to spread further across his body. But Bethany kept her mind focused and continued her chanting. Ten minutes later, the dark veins began to recede as the diseased flesh fell off James’s body. After nearly an hour of chanting, the dark veins had finally vanished from James body, his skin was returning to its original color, with the cancerous flesh littering the floor. The witch’s brow was coated with a thin sheen of sweat and her body felt incredibly warm with the ambient magic in the air. As a result, the ventilator next to James to had short circuited half-way through the procedure. Bethany cringed at the sight of the smoking machine, but thankfully the barrier she had placed before hand, had muted the whole ordeal, _“Mental note, need to make donation later.”_

Bethany looked away from the ventilator and saw the cause of James’s distress, _“There you are.”_

A shard of petrified wood now rested on top of James’s now clean, pink, and lightly scared chest. The witch took out a small leather pouch from her cloak and carefully grabbed the shard and placed it inside.

“You are going away for a long time.” Bethany scolded the shard as she pulled the draw string and put it back in her cloak.

The room still lingered with the scent of ozone as the sigils and runes on the walls still contained a faint glow of magical energy, “Hmm, there should be enough to clean up. But first…”

Bethany leaned over the unconscious man as her fingertip glowed with arcane energy. She tapped the unconscious man’s forehead and whispered, _“~Mor-pha-dra~”_

James face twitched in discomfort for several moments, but soon fell lax, “There you go my dear. You will be bothered by these memories no longer.”

The witch carefully moved away from James moved to stand at the foot of the bed, “Alright, let’s go home.” She raised the copper rod in the air and began to draw a series of sigils in the air.

The nurse on the second floor was now alone, reading though several reports when suddenly the lights flickered momentarily but returned to normal, “Hmm, odd.” She thought out loud.

Moments later, the pungent scent of ozone and smoke came from a nearby room. She quickly moved towards the stench and found the source coming from a closed patient door. She checked the handle with the back of her hands received a slight jolt. She back away for a moment but checked again, the handle was cool to the touch. She carefully opened the door and found James still sleeping in his bed. However, the ventilator was smoking, and with the mask no longer on him. The blonde woman quickly moved towards him to assess his condition but found all physical traces of his condition had vanished.

**Catharine’s Home**

Jennifer awoke in a bed that wasn’t her own. She looked around the wood paneled room which contained a dresser, a wardrobe closet, a nightstand, and half a dozen paintings covering the walls. Her coat was nowhere to be seen, while her phone, gloves, cap, and goggles were on the nightstand next to her. At first, she was confused by the new surroundings and the slight tingling in her forehead. She gently touched the center of her forehead and felt a large bandage taped on. The events of yesterday came rushing back to her: arriving at James’s house, taking pictures, seeing a less friendly cloaked figure, running for her life, falling, hitting her head, retaliating, then flying, then…?

A light knocking from the door interrupted the albino’s thoughts, “Come in.”

In stepped Catharine wearing a light blue sundress and with her wavy hair undone from its usual high bun, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Better, I think. Just…” Jennifer stopped to yawn loudly as she pulled herself from the bed. Her body still ached from the blast. She stretched upward and felt several things pop back into place, “Augh, still waking up. What time is it?”

Catharine gave her a warm smile, “I’m glad to hear and it’s almost eleven. If you’re hungry, I have some brunch ready.”

As if on cue, the albino’s stomach growled loudly enough that both women heard its plea for food. Which earned giggle from the Librarian and an embarrassed flush from the albino, “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Alright then. Go clean yourself up, there’s an extra change of clothes in the wardrobe.” Catharine said as she stepped out.

Jennifer smiled after her, “Yes, ma’am.”

~

Jennifer felt fresh as a daisy as she dried herself off and threw on an oversized dress shirt and pants from the wardrobe, “Aaah, that feels better.”

Before she headed downstairs, she went to the nightstand to check her phone and found several missed calls and messages from the hospital, “Oh right…” ***stomach grumbles*** “Food now, deal with them later.” She thought out loud and she put it back on the stand and grabbed her goggles.

As Jennifer exited the room, she found the lighting in the house was low enough that she didn’t need to wear her goggles indoors, “Oh…that helps.” She hung them around her neck instead and headed downstairs. The albino followed the wonderful smell of food that led her to the dining room. Where she was greeted by Catharine smiling at her, along with coffee, tea, spinach quiche, fresh fruit, home fries, and blueberry scones.

“Hope you’re hungry.” Catharine asked.

Jennifer smiled back, “Famished.”

**_~_ **

The two women chatted idling and enjoyed the peacefulness that the late morning afforded them. It had felt like an eternity since Jennifer had shared a moment like this with Catharine. After nearly an hour, all the food had been finished. Mostly in part to the albino’s efforts.

Jennifer leaned back in her chair and hummed happily, “That was fantastic, I needed that.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Catharine started to gather dishes.

Jennifer quickly sat up and took the dishes from her friend’s hand, “Hold on let me.”

Before the librarian could protest, the albino woman was already in the kitchen and washing the plates. Catharine grabbed the rest on the dishes from the table and stood next to Jennifer to assist. The friends entered a comfortable silence as they cleaned the rest.

Twenty minutes later, the two-woman had finished the dishes and sat in Catharine’s private library reading. The two friends enjoying each other’s company and the comfortable atmosphere the Victorian home emanated. However, the was something Jennifer needed to say to her friend, “I’m sorry.”

Catharine looked up from her book and gave the albino a confused look, “What are you sorry for?”

“About showing up at your doorstep half-dead and probably scaring the hell out of you.” Jennifer explained.

The Librarian’s confusion immediately turned to recognition. She closed her book and moved in a bit closer but kept a respectful distance, “You have nothing to apologize. I’m relieved you’re alright.”

Jennifer still felt bad, but a bit of the tension she was still holding from her encounter lessoned.

Catharine bit her lower lip and tentatively asked, “If I may ask…what did happen? You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable, it’s more stupid than anything.” Jennifer tiptoed around the subject.

The librarian quirked her eyebrow at the PI.

“I might have gotten into a bit of a fight…” Jennifer admitted.

While the witch already knew who it was, she still feigned ignorance, “Might have gotten into a fight? Okay, um…with who and why?”

“I have no clue, probably an out of towner. I was just out running errands and some jackass just started causing problems.” The PI answered.

Catharine signed, “Are you going to make a report?”

“No, not worth it. They’re probably long gone by now anyway.” Jennifer answered.

Catharine gave her questioning look, but nodded, “Okay, but do me a favor?”

Jennifer looked her friend right in the eyes, who never flinched from her burning gaze, “Name it.”

“Promise me you’ll be more careful. Things have been stranger as of late.” Catharine admitted.

 _“You have no idea.”_ Jennifer thought to herself as she reached for Catharine’s hand.

The act surprised the Librarian greatly, knowing that the albino wasn’t known for physical affection. Jennifer’s hands were surprisingly soft, cool, and unblemished. While Catharine’s hands were warm, worn, and worked. It was such a simple thing, but to the Catharine, it felt incredibly soothing.

“I promise.” Jennifer finally answered still looking into the brown eyes of her friend. 

Catharine licked her lips and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The longer she held the Albino’s hand, the more she felt a wave of calmness spearing over her.

**5:45 p.m. Jennifer’s apartment**

Jennifer was finally back home. Having spent longer Catharine’s then she originally planned, but neither of them complained. Part of her wanted to stay a bit longer, but she had work to do. The PI took out her phone and played the messages. The first message was from Dr. Morrow, telling her that James’s x-rays had comeback and were blurry beyond recognition. The second was several hours after the first, apparently there was an infection in James chest, and they had him on antibiotics. The third message was from this morning, saying that the bruising and infection was completely gone. The fourth and final message, said James had finally woken up, but was suffering from amnesia and the last week had become a blur to him. He had no recollection of the strangeness at his house, hiring her to investigate it, or even the attack that had sent him to the hospital.

 _“Bye-Bye Payday.”_ Her inner voice snarked.

 _“Not important.”_ Jennifer sniped back.

The PI paced around the studio thinking aloud, “Who are these people in the cloaks and what do they want? Why are we seeing them now? I can’t just go off and search, but if these events are related, even indirectly. I need to make sure this stuff comes to me first.”

**_~3 days later~_ **

A front-page article on the paper in bold letter, **_“BREAK IN AT THE WOODS!”_** Upon returning home, James found that nearly all the windows in his house were smashed. Thankfully, all but one of the items in collection were accounted for. Her “client” had met with her the day of the discovery, just before he had returned home that day. His memory of the week was completely gone and seeing the price of her services genuinely seemed to stun him. He was mostly the same when she had met him the first time, but the tension and fatigue was completely gone. Jennifer couldn’t in good conscious ask for the other half and even returned the upfront payment. She knew what he was going to find when he returned home, and he would be being needing it more than she would.

Jennifer then flipped the next couple of pages and found what she was looking for.

**ARCADIA’S AGENCY - PRIVATE AND PARANORMAL INVESTIGATION SERVICES.**

From the Mundane to the Unnatural. No Job is too Big or too Small. Call Now!

Said the ad in the back of the dailies, “I never thought I would be doing this. But it’ll be the easiest way for me to get involved without people asking too many questions. I probably shouldn’t get involved, but…I have to know.” The albino thought out loud.

As if on cue, the PI’s phone rang, “Arcadia’s Agency, how can I help you?”

**Blackwater Sanctuary**

In Claudia’s lavish office stood Catharine in her usual Librarian attire along with the blue mage. Meredith was a pale woman of British descent, with thin sharp features, in her early thirties. She had asymmetrical bob of platinum-blonde hair, a blue left eye, and a green right eye, with a slim figure in a well-tailored blue suit. A copy of today’s paper laid on top of the Claudia’s desk with the ad for Arcadia’s Agency open for all to see. The headmaster massaged her temples in frustration while the witch and mage argued.

“You attacked her!?” Catharine yelled furiously at Meredith.

“She started it!” The mage retorted in a posh British accent.

“HOW!? By tricking you into hitting yourself?” The witch crossed her arms as she sniped back.

Meredith’s face became red with anger and embarrassment, “Doesn’t matter, what does matter is what we do about her. She knows too much!”

Catharine’s eyes glowed as an aura of green energy surrounded her, “I swear if you go near her again!”

“You know the law! It exists for a reason! Mortals cannot know about US; you know what could happen! Dunbar is already on edge and **I** for one, do NOT want to attract another Inquisition!” The mages eye began to glow a deeper shade of blue.

“ **ENOUGH!** Both of you.” Claudia finally interrupted.

The two shouting sorceresses ceased their bickering and glared at each other until the magic in their eyes faded. They turned to look at Claudia and answered in unison, “Sorry Headmaster.”

The older woman sighed as she looked at the blue mage, “Meredith, you tried to wipe her memory correct?”

“Yes ma’am. As is **‘REQUIRED’** of us.” The mage emphasized as she side eyed the witch.

“But she not only resisted it, but also broke free of your binding spell?” The yellow mage asked again.

“Mmm, that is **ALSO** correct.” The blue mage answered through gritted teeth.

“Hmm, she must have some incredible will power. But I wonder If there is more to it.” Claudia thought a loud as she looked towards Catharine, “This is also the same woman who was at the Opal Eye that you freed?”

“Yes.” The witch answered.

Claudia leaned forward on her desk and looked the witch in her eyes, “You also told us that she had no interest in looking into our work **and** that you would keep her from looking further into similar incidents. But now…” Claudia tapped the advertisement, “She’s selling herself as first responder?”

“That was the case. She had declined three jobs prior to this. I don’t know why this one was different.” Catharine answered.

“It was inevitable really.” Bethany suddenly chimed in.

The three sorceresses turned to the auburn-haired woman in her witches’ attire as she stood at the office’s entrance. She then closed the door behind her and approached the desk, “The average resident here will try and ignore what happens. Many are invested in keeping the status quo.”

Bethany stood between the Meredith and Catharine and turned to address the younger witch, “She isn’t yet aware of your involvement correct?”

Catharine shook her head, “I don’t think she is.”

“Has she confided in you on what she actually witnessed?” Bethany inquired further.

Catharine shook her head again, “No. What little she has told me. She’s kept if vague enough to not mention anything…abnormal.”

“Your poin **t**?” Demanded Meredith.

“My point is, she didn’t tell anyone about what she saw the first time or about her most recent encounter. I think she could make an especially useful ally in helping us maintain the veil of our existence.” Bethany finished.

Catharine looked at the auburn-haired woman with surprise while Meredith looked at her in utter disgust. Meanwhile Claudia kept her expression neutral and just stared at the woman. The room was deathly quiet and after several moments, until the well-dressed woman’s gaze flicked to Catharine, “Miss Sweets.”

“Huh, I mean. Yes?” She responded nervous and she looked the Coven’s headmaster in the eyes, “You’ve known her for quite a while before this. What are your thoughts on her? Do you think she can aid us, and do you think she is trustworthy?”

“I…She is intelligent, brave, a fast thinker, bold, and a bit brazen. She even helped me deal with the golem. So yes, I think she can be of great help to us and I would trust her with my life.” The witch answered proudly.

“Are you just saying that, so we don’t have a repeat of the LAST mortal that found out?” Meredith cut in, “What was her name? Yuki, Yumi?”

“That’s not fair!” Catharine retorted at Meredith.

“Isn’t it? You had a fling with a mortal and then she nearly got killed due to your own negligence.” The Mage said smugly.

Catharine seethed with anger as her eyes flashed with energy and took a step forward toward the mage, but Bethany stood between the two and held back her friend, “Cathy. Don’t! She’s not worth it.”

“Besides, we have enough people to handle incidents.” Meredith said dismissively.

Bethany turned to her coven sister and gave her a skeptical look, “Really, I hope you don’t mean the ones calling the sanctuary their home. They can’t be out for a variety of reasons. **OR** , are you referring to my nieces; are they ready to be set out on their own?”

The smug look on the mage’s face fell, “They…show…promise…But the rest of them need to start pulling their weight anyway.” Meredith turned to face Claudia, “How long are you just going to let them loiter here while the three of us are out their containing these crises?”

“So, you admit we need help them?” Claudia asked in a dry voice.

“Uh, well. What about your appearance Brightwall? Surely he is ready!” The Blue Mage grasped for a foundation.

“Morgan shows great promise, but he’s not quite ready yet. But he will be soon.” Bethany admitted, “However, since Miss. Williams has the job of a paranormal investigator. Her being seen won’t cause alarm. If any of us are seen, well…It’s harder to explain.”

Meredith went to counter, but Catharine finally interrupted her, “Yes, we have means of not being seen. But there are consequences for that and are more likely to draw attention to ourselves. Like you said, we don’t want to draw in another inquisition.”

The blue mage grumbled at the witch’s words and turned to leave the office, “UGH! Do what you want!”

Claudia kept her expression neutral as she leaned back in her chair and looked at the two-remaining sorceress, “Keep an eye on the PI for now. Let’s see how she handles herself.”


End file.
